No dawn
by Elorwin
Summary: They are his body guards and his friends but who is there to save them when their world is crumbling? Noct would do anything for his friends. Hurt/ wounded, angst and comfort. Friendship only no ship. No main story spoilers, some minor information in chapter 4, read header for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction in a loooong time, so please be nice if it doesn't read very well, I have been out of the writing game for so long. I would love if you can read and review. There will be chapters coming up, plenty of angst to come.  
**

 **Firstly I don't own FF15 or the characters, I'm just using them for angsty and emotional play times. No real spoilers in this from what I can think apart from the name of a summon.**

* * *

 _ **Noctis POV**_

The day had started off pleasant enough, when he had awoken the sun had tingled against his skin and the warm breeze playfully tugged his dark hair. Noctis surveyed the dark clouds with a sigh as they ran towards the area indicated on the map, it was only two in the afternoon but it was already starting to get dark.

"It looks like it's going to rain!" he whined to his companions. Gladiolus ran slightly ahead of him as always his mountainous figure making short work of the underbrush, next to him Prompto dashed lithely, camera in his hand and Ignis took up the rear.

"It's just a bit of precipitation." Ignis stated calmly in response, Noctis could see in his mind's eye that Ignis would be calmly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the very essence of nonchalance as he spoke. Noctis huffed in reply but continued to jog as, just as predicted the heavens opened and they were hit by the cold deluge. They needed this quest desperately; they only had 5 gil left between them and no potions at all, Noct wanted to get this done quickly so they could restock and look at getting a room at a motel, what he wouldn't give for a warm room and soft beds. The only way to achieve this was to continue on this monster hunt which although slightly more dangerous than normal was paying more than double.

So they ran through the wet, green underbrush, dodging trees and boulders as they made their way upwards to the waterfall, according to the information they had been given a heard of Spiracorn had taken up residency here, as far as Noctis had been informed some kind important work had been taking place here which could not be continued until the monsters had been removed. He tried for a moment to remember what work they had mentioned on the wanted poster but he could not bring it to mind.

It was around three in the afternoon when Gladio held up his hand and slowed his relentless advance, there was hardly any light to see by but Noct was sure he could see movement up ahead. The sound of crashing water was echoing all around them, it would be even louder when they exited the tree line. Everyone was dipped in a crouch as they made their way slowly forward, noiselessly brushing aside branches and bracken until they were able to see their targets. The ground before them held a large meadow full of sweet grass in which the Spiracorn were grazing, the large river ran down its centre and then beyond that they could see a rocky outcrop which gave way to the waterfalls head. The roar of the waterfall was even louder from here, it felt like it was pressing against his eardrums, his whole body vibrating with its force.

The storm was rolling in with a cold wind blowing from the north, the sky above rumbled with grey and purple clouds that roiled ferociously with the rain which came down harder than before. The weather was turning nasty fast, if they didn't make this quick they would find themselves battling through the storm and that made the whole situation a lot more dangerous. Noct flicked his soaking hair back from his eyes as he attempted to rise; it was time to finish this.

"Noct are you sure about this, could be bad?" Prompto laid a hand on his arm to halt him and looking round Noctis saw the blondes arm was covered in goose pimples, why he insisted on wearing a sleeveless shirt he never understood. Feigning a cool indifference he didn't real feel Noct shook his arm free from his friends grip.

"Do you have a better idea Prompto, we need the gil." Immediate hurt flashed across the blondes face and he quickly dropped his gaze, Noct felt hot bubbling guilt rise up inside him and went straight to fix the situation. "Hey I promise when we get the pay off for this I will get you some of them chilli fries you loved, I may even let you beat me at Kings Knight for once." Noct gently nudged his friend in the ribs, his crooked smile plastered all over his face and from the corner of his eye he watched Prompto's fist pump of excitement and heard Gladio's chuckle combined with Ignis' indulgent sigh. His friendship with all three of them was as natural as breathing, he could almost predict what they would say and yet they could still surprise him. "Any advice Ignis?"

"Attack and don't die." Was the mockingly sarcastic response but it gained a smile from the whole group. Noctis shifted his weight onto one foot and he focused his attention to the nearest Spiracorn, gathering his power Noct flung himself forward in a warp and struck the first blow of the battle, his companions rushing forward to engage.

The battle was tough, the creatures were fierce, and their hides thick, with flailing hooves and horns like sabres the group had to work very hard to stay together while avoiding their sprinting charges. They worked as a well oiled machine, each working to their strengths and covering each other's weaknesses. Despite their prowess in battle the weather was against them, it made the ground slippery, the wind seemed to blow from all angles and it was so strong it even blew Gladiolus off course a couple of times.

The battle was long and hard and with a final swing of his sword Noctis felled the last beast and it came crashing down at his feet, sword vanishing from his hands he lent forward to grasp his knees, panting heavily. They had been forced onto the rocky area in pursuit of the large stallion and were right by the waterfalls edge. Still struggling to regain his breath Noctis lifted his head to gaze around his companions, Gladio and Ignis were stationed behind him and Prompto was closest to the edge, all were still alive and kicking and looked none the worse for wear.

"Everyone still alive?" Noct called to the group and was glad to hear three resounding replies, ranging from excited, mocking and enquiring after himself. He was just starting to regain his breath and offer his own retort into the mix when the lightning struck. It was as if Ramuh had descended from the sky feet away from where Prompto stood. Noctis eyes stung from the violent light and he had to blink several times, attempting to remove the bright streak that had etched itself into his cornea. Only a few heartbeats had passed, the storm continued to rage about them, rain pounded down and the river gushed and churned as if in torment then a loud crack pierced above the winds roar, at first Noct though it was just the thunder to follow the lightning however when it continued into a grating crunching groan he knew something was amiss.

The edge of rock on which Prompto was standing had begun to crumble and break, already he was a head lower than he had been previously as the very earth gave way beneath his feet and he began to topple into oblivion. Everything seemed frozen, this second could have lasted an eternity, Prompto's face as if carved in marble gazed back into his own, his expression almost comically surprised and Noct knew that this image would be forever burnt into his mind more so than the lightning. There was nothing anyone could do, except him.

Time restarted and Noct reacted like a coiled spring, throwing his sword a meter from Prompto he warped to it, instead of grabbing the hilt it was Prompto's arm he reached for. Clinging to his forearm with a vice like grip Noctis did the only thing he could to save his friend, flexing all his muscles he pivoted around and used his momentum to swing Prompto around and behind him back onto solid ground. He watched his friend hit the rocks and roll to a stop at Ignis' feet, watched him reach out towards himself but there was nothing anyone could do, at least he was facing his friends as he began to plummet down the waterfall.

"NNNNOOOOOCCCCCTTTTTTT !" Prompto screamed as Noctis closed his eyes and felt the wind rush passed his skin, happy in the knowledge that his friend was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 means more fun, we are starting to get to the crux of the matter. The things I do to poor Noctis, I am going to give Iggy a heart attack. Same as always if you like it please review and I will try and keep this momentum going and finish this story.

* * *

 _ **Noctis POV**_

Noctis slammed into the frigid water with the force of a charging Dualhorn, gasping in pain he was rewarded with a mouthful of water. Before he could right himself the current from the waterfall pushed him beneath the surface and turned him over and over, slamming him against rocks, the bottom and sides of the pool as he was caught in its power. Apart from being beaten black and blue Noct was running out of air, he needed to escape but swimming against the waters power was impossible. Just as the darkness was beginning to creep in at the edges of his vision his feet found a solid surface and he kicked with all his might, luck was favouring him as he escaped the vortex under the waterfall and breached the surface.

Alternating between gasping and trying to cough up the water he had inhaled Noctis was borne along the swiftly moving river, the cold on his face and arms was like a thousand needles piercing his skin. Occasionally he was buffeted from behind by debris in the water and twice he was once again sucked under by the current but he managed to pull himself back to the surface but his attempts were weakening as his strength waned. It was hard to tell which way was up as he was buffeted along, the surface was nearly as wet as under with the storm still driving in a torrent of freezing rain.

Suddenly he was slammed against a hard surface, his back pinned against it while his head was just above the rivers frothing wrath. He had come quite a long way; in the far distance he could see the waterfall but even that was beginning to be lost in the oncoming darkness as evening fell. Glancing behind him Noct saw the thing he was caught against was the exposed roots of a tree which had long since died and fallen partway across the river. He could see he wasn't the only thing caught in this wooden web, other debris had been caught in its spindly clutches and held fast against the rapid current.

He was freezing, bone weary and his vision wavered in and out of focus like a badly tuned radio, he was not one to give up but at this moment all he longed for was to close his eyes and just be done. However it was not in him to take the easy route, he was a prince of a long and proud bloodline and the thought of his friends, if they found him gone, and their pain was enough for him to call on the last of his strength. He could not pull himself out but with one desperate motion he hooked his arms around a branch above him and there he hung like a rag doll, it was all he could hope for to keep his head above water and for his friends to save him. With that he passed into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Ignis POV**_

Ignis had only been truly terrified twice in his life and both times had involved the prince, firstly when he had been quite young and had contracted a deadly illness that had almost proved fatal and secondly when he was a teen and had fallen from a great height. He could remember with vivid clarity the cold that swept through him, how his heart had seemed almost to stop beating only to start charging painfully in his chest and how he seemed almost rooted to the spot like he had been petrified. This was going down as the third such occasion that Ignis felt that dread, he watched as if paralysed as the lip of rock Prompto was standing on started to give way. He knew in his heart that there was no way for any of them to reach their friend in time but he hadn't counted on Noctis' determination.

He watched as the prince's form glowed blue as he threw his spirit weapon forward towards their falling friend and saw him disappear only to reappear at the cliff edge. Ignis saw it all as if in slow motion as Noctis reached out and grasped Prompto's arm, then using his momentum and the one foot that remained on solid ground he spun himself around. Prompto was unceremoniously thrown a couple of yards back into safety, coming to a stop at his feet but scrambling up onto all fours, his arm outstretched as if to somehow grab his falling friend. I hear Prompto's scream and it echo's the call in my own heart as I see Noctis smile, its content and unafraid but all too soon he has gone from our sights.

Time restarts and we all rush into action, cautiously stopping at the edge and leaning forward to try and see past the plumes of mist that rise from the waterfall. The mist is too dense to see through and from my predictions it would be too far to see much at any rate. Looking to either side my heart sinks further as there are sheer cliffs on both sides, there is no way for any of us to get down there without risking excessive injury and that would not help the prince in the slightest. They would have to make their way down the long way.

"Come there is no time to waste, we must find a way down and start a search along the river." Ignis stated and without looking to see if they followed he started back into the forest behind them determined to find a way down. His long legs made short work of the distance and he could hear Prompto and Gladio behind him discussing in a low tone what had happened, it was clear from what little he could hear they were both as worried as he was, the guilt he heard in Prompto's tone was like ice in his heart. However it would be of no use to stop and try and comfort his friend, the only thing that could be done to alleviate any of their distress was to march on and find Noctis, only once Ignis had seen for himself that he was safe and well would he be relieved.

It was fully dark when they finally made their way down to the river at the base of the waterfall; it was wider and faster than its predecessor and the light from their torches did not fully reach the other bank. They began their search, being quick and yet efficient to make sure they missed nothing in the waters frothing surface, they had to remain vigilant, there were so many logs and other floating debris that they didn't want to miss a human body amongst it. The storm and rain added yet another difficulty to their search.

Slipping and sliding on the wet rocks at the side of the river all three scrambled along as best they could, there was no chatter now all their energy was going into keeping their footing and surveying the river. It had now been around two or three hours since Noct had fallen and Ignis was extremely worried, how far downstream had Noctis been taken, how were they ever going to catch up and what sort of state would they find him in. The wind and rain was enough that he was chilled to the bone, his fingers numb and unresponsive and he wasn't even in the water, he hated to think what Noct would be feeling. Suddenly there was a cry from Gladio up ahead.

"I see him, up ahead, caught in those tree roots." Ignis pushed his sopping hair from his eyes and squinted ahead into the darkness, all three beams of light shone to where Gladio had indicated on the other river bank. The whitewashed roots of the tree reflected the light of their torches and looked like skeletal hands that had reached out to tenderly cradle the black outline of a body in their midst. On closer inspection they could actually see that Noctis had threaded his arms through the branches above him which had stopped his head from sinking beneath the water for even from this distance they could see he was unconscious. Moving forward until they were parallel from him on their bank they began a quick and eager discussion about the best way to rescue him. They were so engrossed in their plans that none of them saw it coming, although there would have been little any of them could have done to prevent it.

The relative quiet of the night was broken by a terrible scream of anguish; it was long, drawn out and ended with a terrible gurgling that could be heard above the wind and water. They all looked over and each was frozen with horror and dread as they saw what had happened. A branch had come swiftly down the river, it was as thick as the width of a man and as long, it had come lengthwise with the speed of the current and slammed into their friend pinning him between it and the roots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow third chapter done, I am near enough writing this real time and then posting as soon as I am done. It's nice to have a bit of holiday so I can work on them.**

 **As always please read and review, seeing those nice comments is such an incentive to keep writing (we are all human and work on a reward base).**

 **Next chapter is going to be fun, we can actually see all the damage done to Noct and Ignis being the mother hen he was born to be.**

 **Side note I haven't watched the anime or the movie yet but I really want to, I really want to know more backstory.**

* * *

 _ **Ignis POV**_

Ignis stared on in anguish, as his heart broke for the second time that day and he found he was at war with himself, one half wanted nothing more than to rush into the water and save Noct so he would never have to hear that scream again. The other half, which was now swimming in self loathing, was analysing how they could help. Noctis was pinned both by the current, the net of roots and by the log itself with the current pushing against it even Gladio would be hard pressed to move it. For a moment Ignis eyes flicked repeatedly over the scene trying desperately to figure this out, he couldn't see Noct anymore and he didn't even know if he could breathe.

"We have to get to him!" Ignis shouted above the roaring wind and rain, he could not ask anyone else go in there and risk their lives but found it was rendered unnecessary as both Gladio and Prompto rushed forward, himself only a beat behind, all three ploughed headlong into the water they swum against the current. Through a determined effort they all managed to make it to the white roots, it had been difficult, Prompto had almost been swept downstream several times, only by Gladio's strength had this been prevented.

They climbed across the roots until they were able to look down on Noct and get a better understanding of the situation. What Ignis saw made him bite his lip to stop himself crying out but he heard both Gladio's and Prompto's cries. Noct's head was above the water level, it rested upon the log that pressed against him, not just pressed against him but pierced him, a thin branch now protruded from his right shoulder. Blood dribbled slowly from the wound and was quickly lapped up by the greedy current, was it not enough that it stole his warmth but it took his life blood as well. Noct's face was pale and bloodless, his lips were tinged blue and Ignis could see he made no attempt at shivering, not a good sign. Firstly they needed to free him from this cursed log and then they could concentrate on fixing him up.

"Gladio, Prompto get ready to push this thing off him. I will cut him free of the branch, hold him while I work, he may squirm and cause further injury." They nodded in union and each reached to gently grasp Noctis arms. Summoning his dagger to his hand Ignis shook the water from his eyes and took aim. Striking with precision he struck at the wood where it protruded from the log, hoping the vibrations would be lesser here, however Noctis' frantic blue eyes snapped open from the pain, pulling another agonised scream from his lips. He seemed not to see them but began to squirm weakly away from the pain which only served to move his shoulder more. Gladio and Prompto both struggled to hold him as still as possible. Though he was loathed to do it he needed to release Noct and there was no kinder way. "Forgive me Noct." Ignis whispered before continuing his job. Three more times he struck the offending branch until finally it broke off, freeing Noctis from its clutches.

As soon as he was free both Gladio and Prompto grabbed the log and began to heave it against the current and off Noctis. They didn't need to force it all the way, instead they focused on pushing it diagonally and letting the current pull it the rest of the way. It was tense, while Ignis held the unconscious Noct they both strained. Finally with a almost bear like growl Gladio shoved hard and the current picked the tail end of the log and swept it along downstream and away from them. However this was no cause for celebration they needed to get out of the water and back onto land. Glancing around Ignis saw the easiest way was actually the side they were on now, where the roots had fallen into the river so had the rocks on the river bank slid down to accommodate thus giving them a incline in which to scale.

"Let's get him up here." Ignis shouted above the waters noise, and then he began to shimmy across what used to be the trunk while holding onto Noctis and pulling. There was no chance he would be able to pull him up by himself, Noctis was waterlogged and heavy. Both Prompto and Gladio were pushing him through the water as well. Finally they reached the bank just as the storm began to quieten and the rain began to ease, typical Ignis thought but better sooner than later. Ignis jumped from the fallen tree and positioned himself solidly on the bank, it took all three of their combined strengths to pull Noctis up. Laying Noct gently down beside him Ignis turned to help the other two from the water, Prompto first as Gladio insisted, then Gladio himself. It was a lot easier with both of them as they were not stiff and unresponsive but assisted with the effort. Finally all four were out of the water, soaked through and panting but reunited at last. The storm had finally blown itself out; the clouds broke across the sky allowing the bright stars to blaze and a brilliant full moon to illuminate the sky, gilding everything in silver.

"We need to get going and find place to camp, unfortunately we are quite some distance from any civilisation." Ignis said flatly pulling out the map and glancing around their general area; luckily they had explored this region and had located a campsite before.

"This is the closest one." Gladio stated simply pointing to the map where a campsite had been marked, even better it wasn't too far from where they were now.

"Let us make haste then." Ignis stated purposely and turning back to Noctis, what he saw nearly crushed him in a way that nothing else had. Prompto knelt beside Noctis and was very gently holding the hand on his uninjured side; they were both so still for a moment that neither appeared to be breathing but before he could worry he saw movement in both their shoulders, one gasping the other shaking with silent sobs.

"He's so cold... Why would he do this?" Prompto whispered, looking up at them with shinning blue eyes, his face a vision of misery and guilt. For a moment there were only the sounds of the night breeze rustling through the trees and the river at their backs as neither Gladio nor Ignis knew what to say, Prompto's distress was so acute they could not brush it off but they did not know how to comfort him when he echoed the pain inside themselves. Then there came a hitch in Noct's breathing and he fought to take a rasping, painful breath, several more followed and Noctis light blue eyes flickered open. It was clear he was struggling to get them into focus but he sought Prompto's gaze and held it with his own.

"You ... idiot!" He gasped with a faint attempt at a smile, his strength was waning even as he spoke but he so desperately needed to speak so that he wouldn't have to see the pain on Prompto's face anymore. "Would've ... done it ... for any ... of ... you." His eyes were starting to flutter shut and his voice was starting to fail as with each breath he took a gurgling rasp could be heard. "My ... friends." Noct finished with a shudder as his head fell to the side, all strength now drained but with that same half smile still lingering on his blue tinged lips.

Gladio was the first of the three to move, affectionately patting Prompto's head he knelt down beside Noct and with such care he gently lifted him up into his arms, holding him bridal style. Noct seemed dwarfed in Gladio's muscular arms, his skin drained of all colour against the dark of his clothes and hair, and he looked almost ethereal under the silver rays of moonlight, like a ghost. Ignis shook himself at the thought; such morbid thoughts did not belong in the here and now, not while he had a duty to attend and a prince to heal.

Turning on his heal he marched off into the darkness, light on its fullest brightness to guide them to their camp. Next came Gladio with his precious burden and fluttering next to him was Prompto guiding him over the uneven ground as it was harder for him to see where he was going now his arms were full. It was not long before they could see the illuminated signs and symbols of the camp, it was these magic symbols that kept them safe and prevented any demon coming near. Slowly they made their way up the rock to the flat plateau where the fire pit was glowing softly, ready to awaken with embers and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Ignis directed Prompto to sit slightly off to the side and to hold Noct while he and Gladio set up the tent and fire. It didn't take them long, by now they were like a well oiled machine in setting up their equipment and in no time at all the tent was erected and the fire was crackling merrily, the only slight variation was they had moved the tent slightly closer to the fire pit in order to gain as much warmth as possible while still maintaining a safe distance.

"Gladio can you bring him in here and Prompto can you start some water on to boil." Ignis called from within the tent, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something's I need to mention first, please read:**_

 _ **There are some small spoilers in this chapter, nothing about end game or anything. Spoilers are mainly about bits from the brotherhood anime. So if you don't want to know anything does not read this chapter. Also very small information about the game, which if you have played for longer than an hour you will know.**_

 _ **Also some of this is AU and made by myself so not specifically quoted in the game or anime so please don't flame because it's not real, I am adding more emotion and character development.**_

 _ **This chapter is a little longer as it has been a while and wanted to give you something worth the wait, plus when I started writing I just couldn't stop.**_

 _ **As always please read and review, it's seeing all these comments that really keep me going. In fact the one I got today prompted me to finish this.**_

 _ **More to read at the bottom once you have read the chapter, ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Ignis POV**_

The first order of business was to get Noct out of his soaking clothes and try to stabilise his temperature, being in the water for so long Noct was suffering from hyperthermia, he could see his lips and finger tips had turned blue and his skin was freezing to the touch. With Prompto's help he carefully removed his clothes, unfortunately there was no way to manoeuvre him from his t-shirt without moving his injured shoulder.

"He'll have my head for this." Ignis stated to Prompto, hoping fervently that Noct would soon open his eyes, at this rate he would even be happy to hear Noct moan about his favourite t-shirt. Prompto smiled indulgently at both of them.

"I promise I will only let him lightly pulverise you." Prompto said with a soft chuckle, Ignis raised an eyebrow while pushing his glasses further up his nose so he could see better. Once again he focused his innate power and the dagger appeared in his hand. Carefully inserting the blade through the cotton at the entrance to the puncture wound and cutting the fabric diagonally. Repeating the action on the other side allowed him to remove the t-shirt completely without disturbing the wound. Ignis' next actions were quick and precise; Noct was carefully dried with a towel and dressed in clean, warm sweatpants and thick socks. They had no choice but to leave his chest exposed as the branch was still embedded in his shoulder. Moving him very carefully they placed him gently into a thick, insulated sleeping bag on top of the others so he was raised off the ground.

Ignis gazed down properly at Noctis now they had got him settled, his skin was so pale it appeared almost translucent with blue tinges on his extremities, his chest was heaving with each breath coming in a short, pain filled pant. Ignis was sure he could detect a slight wet rasping as he breathed, like his lungs were half filled with water. Covering his chest like a map was the beginnings of a massive bruise, tints of blue and purple were starting to bloom from his shoulders to his abdomen and his face which normally wore a carefully sculpted mask of indifference was now scrunched into lines of agony. Ignis was interrupted from his assessment by Gladio sticking his head around the tent opening and informing him that the water was boiled.

"Thank you Gladio, can you bring it in here. Prompto can you fetch the medical kit and we can see what we have to work with." Prompto scurried over to the other side of the tent while Gladio brought over the kettle. "It's just lucky I thought to bring these with me." Ignis said brining forth four hot water bottles each in a different shade with a fleecy material covering, although both the tent and the sleeping bags were built to survive cold weather the immediate heat these provided could not be overlooked. Together they filled all of them and secured the lids, Ignis thought for a moment, considering the best locations for the heat. Deciding he gently placed one against Noct's feet, two tucked under his arms and one under his neck. Ignis bit his lip as he tucked Noctis back into the sleeping bag, he was no medical professional and he was working on gut instinct.

It was when Prompto came back over holding the small white box that Ignis noticed that they all were still soaking wet. Taking the first aid box from him Ignis indicated the pile of clothes on the other side of the tent.

"You two better change, it will do no good to Noct if you catch a chill." They both nodded and hurried over, eager for dry clothes. Ignis turned back to his charge, mind focused entirely on the first aid box. Opening it Ignis stifled a groan as he glimpsed its content, he knew they had been broke but he didn't think they had been this hard up, there were no potions, antidotes or elixirs in here. All they had were a few bandages, tweezers, antiseptic lotion and some pain medication, nothing of the calibre Noct really needed, he had been hoping for at least one potion. Shutting the box with an impatient snap he put it down carefully within arm's reach. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see both Gladio and Prompto changed into casual black sweat pants and t-shirts, clothes they would use for training and intense work outs.

"Come on Ignis, you can leave Noct for two minutes to get changed. As you said yourself you will be of no use to him if you catch cold, can you imagine me playing nurse maid. Prompto will watch him while I make something to eat." As Gladio turned to leave the tent Ignis couldn't help the small grimace, he had tried Gladio's cooking once before and had sworn never again, however beggars could not be choosers and he couldn't leave Noct yet. Moving swiftly over the other side of the tent Ignis rummaged through the pile and found a similar outfit to the others, quickly throwing off his wet clothes he changed into the new dry outfit. Normally he would be seeing that all their wet things were properly hung up so they would dry but he had more important things to see to and just as he was pulling the black t-shirt over his head he heard a strangled gasp behind him. Pushing his glassed to their proper position and dragging the t-shirt down over his frame he spun around to see Prompto kneeling at Noct's head, hands flapping in panic. In any other circumstance Prompto's reaction would have been comical but the cause of his reaction drained any humour from the moment.

Noct's back was arching as he struggled and strained to breathe against the rattling wheeze in his chest, Ignis knew he was also fighting the bruised and battered muscles. Each breath was shallow and Ignis could see Noct's eyes had flown open but it was clear he was not taking in his surroundings as his face was painted with lines of panic and pain. Ignis fell to his knees beside Prompto and exuding a calm he did not feel he reached forward and gently took Noctis head in his hands. Leaning over the prince until he was in his line of sight and speaking in calm, authoritative tone.

"Noctis, listen to me. Don't try so hard..." He paused and saw the blue eyes had fixed with his own and held his gaze like a drowning man grasping a lifesaver. "Don't fight it; just try to breathe through it." With extreme care he reached out one hand and laid it against his chest, trying to ease him into a rhythm. Under his palm he could feel his heart thrumming weakly like a hummingbird wings but after the day they had been through Ignis was thankful it was beating still. After ten minutes of gentle words and calm instructions Noctis was able to breathe through the panic and slowly he slipped back into the depths of unconsciousness. To Ignis dismay the wet rattle that had been barely audible previously now echoed around the tent with each breath and his face was still marred by pain. Letting out a breath of his own that he hadn't realised he had been holding Ignis glanced at Prompto and found the young man's face was full of sorrow. "Don't worry Prompto, he'll be fine." When Prompto raised his eyebrows at him Ignis smiled sadly. "Well not right away but he is made of strong stuff, the royal blood of the Lucis line flows through him. Plus I don't think he would let you get further ahead in kings knight than him."

Now Ignis was faced with a problem, he had wanted to remove the branch that still impaled Noct's shoulder but after that episode he wasn't sure Noct would be able to survive the trauma. As gently as he could manage Ignis' fingers probed the ragged wound and found it swollen, red and bleeding steadily, even that small movement had made Noct whimper piteously. This would not be pleasant, he really didn't want Prompto to have to witness it but he knew he would never accept being sent away from Noct, he would have do this subtly. Covering Noct once more in the sleeping bag Ignis stood with a sigh and signalled Prompto to follow him out of the tent, closing the flaps securely behind them.

Outside they found Gladio tending to the fire which was stacked high and blazing merrily, little crackling embers drifting away on the breeze like tiny fireflies. Sitting heavily in his chair Ignis felt his entire body longing for sleep, they had been through so much and with no rest he was currently running on fumes, his own determination and affection for Noct was the only thing keeping him going. He had been asked by King Regis himself to care for Noctis, not that he had needed the prompt, ever since being assigned as Noct's advisor he had cared for him, understanding how hard his mothers loss had been, how it hurt to see his father crumble each day beneath the weight of the wall and how burdened he felt being crown prince. Ignis had sworn to himself to help in any way he could to support Noctis, whether it was to try and get him to eat healthily (a battle that he would probably never win), to remind him of his duty or to protect him in battle, he would be whatever Noct needed. To some this would seem like a great sacrifice of self, they may ask what he got in return and from an outsider prospective Noct would probably appear distant and ungrateful. But Ignis knew better, he had several precious memories of the prince that were the reason he fought so hard.

 _He remembered the drawing Noct had made when he was young, he had wanted to give it to his father but after waiting together for hours outside the council chambers only to be let down he had handed it to Ignis instead._

" _I may as well give this to you instead; at least I get to see you." His young face was drawn into lines of disappointment although he was trying valiantly not to show how much he was hurting. I knelt down to his height and humbly took the piece of paper which had been folded over into a card, on the front was a child's messy drawing of a dog, after meeting Luna's pups he had been obsessed with them, above which he had written "You are awesome!"._

" _Thank you Noctis, I will cherish it." I stated softly and could not help the smile that spread across my face as he fought the blush and smile that threatened to pull at his lips. "Come, I have made another attempt at the dessert, I have tried another spice this time. Hopefully it will taste similar to the one you had before." Taking his hand we walked back to his room, the disappointment forgotten._

Even the memory managed to bring a small smile to his face which he quickly dismissed as Gladio brought around the food he had prepared, breathing a sigh of relief as it was just a cup noodle, this was something even Gladio couldn't get wrong. Eating the scalding food quickly Ingis' mind wandered back to another prominent memory of Noctis.

 _Noctis was a young teen and his father had sent him to live interpedently in the city while he attended school like any citizen, the teen had been struggling living alone, balancing school work and his part time job. Although there was no duty imposed on him Ignis tried to visit frequently to keep the place in order and to make sure he was eating properly. Once when he hadn't been able to come in over a week he had entered the flat to find nothing but takeaway containers everywhere, it had looked like a bomb site of fast food._

 _Normally they sat down and ate together while Ignis enquired about Noct's studies and told him of the events of the court. Sometimes they just discussed more common topics, this evening Ignis was telling Noctis of cooking and why enjoyed it. He found himself getting quite caught up in the details of a new kitchen aid he had seen recently and fully discussed all its gadgets and functions for a full fifteen minutes while Noct's face became more and more glazed. With a sigh of frustration at his audiences obvious inattentiveness (he would have to learn to listen even when he wasn't interested, did he think the affairs of state interesting), Ignis rose to his feet and excused himself._

 _It was after this that Ignis then became worried, for the next week Noct was extremely late home and when pressed he gave no answer other than being busy. Ignis decided not to press him but was worried as he seemed exhausted and refused to tell him why, so each night he waited for him to get home and pressed him to eat before going to bed._

 _Finally after two weeks of this behaviour Ignis had enough and was determined to receive an answer from Noctis. He arrived at the flat at his normal time and was surprised to hear movement from inside; this was the first time that Noctis had been home at a decent hour. Walking around the corner Ignis glanced around. The prince was sitting calmly at the table drinking a cup of coffee and looking over his books, the room was spotless but the thing that caught Ignis eye more than anything was on the side of the kitchen sat the very kitchen aid in the exact crimson colour he had been speaking about, a ribbon stuck on top. Ignis eyed the machine as if it was likely to disappear the moment he stopped looking then his eyes slid to Noctis who's own eyes dropped to the book he was pretending to read._

 _I make my way over calmly and sit down beside him and I can tell he is watching me but he is being particularly careful not to make it obvious. So this is what he had been doing, I can only assume he had been pulling two jobs with overtime in order to be able to afford this kitchen gadget, hopefully he hadn't robbed any banks. Ignis knew Noct well enough to know he would never lower himself to anything as demeaning as that, he was a man of honour and honesty._

" _Well how about I make the special fried shrimp that you like with the curry sauce; it shouldn't take me nearly as long now." Ignis said, imply the machine but not mentioning it outright as he knew drawing attention to it would just embarrass Noct. A muffled grunt was all the reply he received and he stifled a laugh, so things were back to normal. "Thank you Noct." Another grunt which this time he couldn't help smiling at as he turned to the kitchen, determined to make the best meal ever._

Setting aside his empty container Ignis looked over to his companions and found to his relief that Gladio had also finished, Prompto never ate fast and he was careful about what he ate. This was the perfect opportunity to call Gladio away without Prompto being suspicious.

"Gladio can you come help me move Noctis slightly, it needs two of us." Gladio nodded from the other side of the fire and together they walked into the tent. Ignis knelt before Noctis head and was glad to see his skin was returning to a normal colour, reaching out he touched his cheek and found although still colder than average it was out of danger levels, he breathed a sigh as he found it was the same with his fingers which had lost most of the blue colour. However his breathing was still laboured, coming in fits and starts and the worrying wet rasp still loud to Ignis ear. Looking over at Gladio who had knelt next to him he saw his jaw set in the same tense expression. "We aren't going to move him Gladio, we need to remove that branch. The longer it's in the higher the risk of infection and that's all we need now. I need you to pull the branch out, you are stronger than me and I will hold him down, if I can find anywhere to place my hand that isn't bruised." Gladio didn't look happy about this idea but what choice did they have, both took a breath and steeled themselves for the unpleasant task ahead.

* * *

 _ **As I said I just have a final note here. I am not a medical expert and can only look at things online to try and get accurate symptoms. I am also not sure of the full extent of Noct's illness/ injury. I am kind of just playing this how I am want to. So please I do appreciate your consideration in regards to this and if it sounds unreal or unlikely. I just like doing mean things to him. :)**_

 _ **Please** **review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Right well here's another chapter for you guy. More pain, more misery and plenty more angst for you.**

 **See if you can spot the title in the story, neatly incorporated if I do say so.**

 **Please read and review if you are enjoying this. Also I am aware from a grammar point of view that I switch from the first person to the third during this chapter and probably other ones, but that is something I am working on as a writer.**

* * *

 ** _Ignis POV_**

Grasping his uninjured shoulder and his other arm I brace myself ready for whatever is about to happen as Gladio wrapped both his large hands around the branch.

"3, 2, 1." I say and then with a fantastic yank Gladio wrenches the branch from Noct's shoulder and several things happen all at once. The splatter of blood that erupted from Noct's shoulder hits Gladio across the face, Noct arches his back from the floor despite my attempts to hold him down and emits a scream that is ripped reluctantly from his aching lungs as Prompto comes charging into the tent. I can't focus on anything else at this moment; Noct once again holds all my attention as I continue to try to restrain him against further injuring himself. I see tears flowing freely down his cheeks, eyes now closed, face contorted in agony as low keening whimpers comes from Noct's trembling form. Looking at the wound I feel my heart sink, it is a jagged mess, with fragments of bark and splinters embedded in his flesh. The entrance puncture wound is about the width of a child's fist and blood pulsed from the wound with each erratic beat of Noct's heart.

He had not expected so much damage, he had really hoped that it would be a clean extraction but he would make no headway just wishing things were different. Gladio was still next to him looking perplexedly at the branch he held as if unsure how such a common place object could have caused such suffering.

"Gladio get rid of that thing and bring me some clean water. Prompto pass me the first aid box and shine your light over the wound." Ignis instructed his authoritative voice cutting through the panic which hung palpable in the air. They both rushed to obey his commands and as he took the first aid kit from Prompto he glanced at his face and immediately wished he hadn't, this was exactly what he had been trying to spare Prompto from. He looked like he had aged ten years in these last few minutes, his face pinched and eyes hollow, bereft of the light that normally sparkled in his eyes Prompto looked almost dead and Ignis knew then unless Noctis returned to them Prompto would forever wear this look.

Grabbing the tweezers Ignis began to remove any foreign bodies from Noct's flesh that he could see, each one eliciting a gasp of pain from the prince. The task was extremely difficult and fiddly, made no easier by the blood that continued the flow. Ignis heard footsteps behind him and found Gladio holding an open bottle of water.

"Very gently and not too much at a time, flush out the wound with it. I need to be able to see." Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose Ignis once again focused on his task while Gladio gently poured a small amount of water in. This momentarily cleared the area and he was able to ferret out two or three splinters and a bit of bark. So this continued for thirty tense minutes, with Prompto keeping the light steady and gently brushing Noct's sweat soaked hair when he whimpered and tried to pull away from the pain, Gladio kept flushing the wound and Ignis eyes were nearly strained from glaring at the wound. Finally he thought all the debris had been removed; making one final inspection he found the area clean if still bleeding. Sitting back on his heels for a moment he allowed himself a single sigh before returning the bloody tweezers back to the first aid box before rummaging for the bandages.

"Roll him onto his side gently; I need to bind the wound." Ignis asked Gladio, who complied with efficient tenderness. Ignis checked the exit wound and found to his slight relief that it was small and clean so unlike the entrance wound. Carefully holding the thick gauze against the wound Ignis bound it with neat white bandages until it secure. Holding him tenderly Gladio lay him back down upon the sleeping bag and Ignis was actually able to sit back and take stock.

While he had been concentrating so fully on his task Ignis had managed to block everything else from his mind, where he was, who he was with, even noise had disappeared. Now it all came back with a vengeance, the chill that still clung in the air and their skin, the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm and worst of all the thick, wet rasp that echoed around them each time Noct struggled to take a breath.

Reaching out Ignis moved to check him over, touching his face and fingers and finding that both were now a normal temperature much to his relief. Examining him further he found the skin had all returned to a normal colour and given this improvement Ignis quickly removed all the hot water bottles, knowing from experience that once they lost their heat they could quickly become freezing. Each time Noctis took a breath his whole body moved with the struggle of each pant. Reaching forward Ignis pressed his fingers against Noct's neck, seeking his pulse. It took a full minute for him to locate the weak and desperate throbbing against his fingers; he had lost a lot of blood. He was starting to doubt that Noct would be able to pull through this one not that he would ever admit that to anyone, as long as Noct drew breath Ignis would keep fighting too.

"There is nothing more any of us can do for him now." Ignis stated pulling the sleeping bag up to Noct's chin. "You may as well rest now; it has been a long night. I will keep watch." He expected noises of protest but it was Gladio that cut through everything with his deep voice.

"Ignis you have worked nonstop on him, I can see your hands shaking. Even if something were to happen to the prince you would be in no state to treat him. I will take the first watch; I'm used to this sort of thing, survival training and all that. You both need to sleep. There will be no dawn today." He said indicating outside the tent where Ignis could see that despite the storm letting up a heavy and turbulent sky still churned overhead. He was right, there would be no beautiful sunrise today, the thought struck him a blow, he had not realised how much he was aching to see the sun. It was as if they had been in this perpetual night forever and without Noct's smile he would be forced to live in it forever, a world where his friends would be lost to grief and ruin.

"Fine, but wake me if anything happens, anything at all!" Ignis insisted his voice strict, this was not a matter to be trifled with the slightest change could make the difference between life and death. Gladio laid a hand over his heart and bowed his head, the salute of the body guard to royalty and Ingis understood, this was his duty, his oath to protect the heir to the throne and no force on earth would make him jeopardize it. Nodding back Ignis shuffled over to the other side of the tent, there were two remaining sleeping bags which was fortunate as he literally crawled into one. He heard Prompto next to him doing the same.

He was so weary, everything hurt, none more so than his heart which felt like it had taken the biggest beating today, he almost couldn't contain it. Weakly pulling his glasses from his face Ignis fell into an exhausted sleep, to weary to dream however the misery followed him into slumber.

It only felt like a few minutes later when he was roughly shaken awake; blinking rapidly to clear his vision Gladio's slightly blurred face appeared hovering over his own. He felt as if he had barely rested, both his head and limbs still ached, if anything he felt worse than before he slept. Feeling around for his glasses he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Wassup Gladio, smthing happen?" Ignis asked sleepily, finding his glasses and thrusting them onto his face with undue care and wincing with pain. Gladio's face came into focus with the application of the glasses and he noticed how pale and tense Gladio looked.

"It's Noct; he's taken a turn for the worse." His voice was strained as he reached out a hand to Ignis to help disentangle him from the sleeping bag. These words seemed to race through Ignis like a lightning bolt, working better than Ebony to stimulate him. With Gladio's help he was quickly out of the binding sleeping bag and on his feet. Now he was up he was amazed that he could have slept through the noise which filled him with dread. Each breath Noct took was coupled with a horrible wet rasping, worse than it had been previously. As Ignis watched him he saw how each breath was a struggle that moved his whole body as he fought, he had kicked himself free from the sleeping bag and Ignis could see why even in the dim light in the tent, Noct's face was flushed scarlet.

Ignis rushed over and knelt down beside Noct, already sure of what he would find Ignis reached out a hand and felt Noct's bone dry forehead and almost whipped his hand back in surprise, he was burning up, it was almost uncomfortable to touch. His face was fully animated with pain and misery, each breath contorting his features and with a fever this high it was understandable. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose with a weary, anxious sigh, how could someone go from freezing cold to boiling hot in less than twenty four hours, how many times could they come so close to the brink of losing him.

With worry twisting his gut Ignis leaned forward, Gladio right beside him and began to unwrap the bandage. His dread increased as half way through the white bandages they began turning copper as the blood had seeped through, finally removing the padding Ignis breath hissed through his teeth at the sight that awaited him. The wound was no longer bleeding but it was red and angry looking, skin swollen and taught with infection. What on earth were they going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well it's been a little while since my last post, but I have had a few days off work and that gives me the head space I needed to beat the writer's block. I have written a nice long chapter for you all my lovely followers full of angst and woe.**_

 _ **I do have to say another thank you to everyone who commented and PMed me, particularly KuroArget, I was most grateful to get your review checking up on me irl, it really did mean a lot.**_

 _ **I did have a funny moment before writing this chapter. It is my normal practice to re-read what I have already written just to reacquaint myself and make sure I don't contradict anything already written. As I was reading it online I found myself getting caught up in the story and when it came to the end I found I was eager for the next chapter to read, then I remembered I have to be the one to actually write the next chapter and felt stupid.**_

 _ **Anyway please enjoy, read and review as always. Lastly this chapter gets a little bit darker, down the angsty rabbit hole we go.**_

 _ **Spoiler warning - This contains information about a place and minor character you don't meet until later on in the game. No real plot spoilers but just a warning.**_

* * *

 _ **Ignis POV**_

I don't know if this happens to anyone else, when your mind and body seem to be acting independently from each other. It was almost like I was two separate people, my body passive and controlled as I moved to prepare a cold cloth to place on Noct's forehead meanwhile my mind was going into hyper drive, what could I do to help him. Settling the cold compress on his forehead Noct let out a muffled moan of relief and for a moment or two he seems to calm although his breathing is still painful to hear. Settling back onto my heels I survey Noct intently as I weigh up our options, my eyes flicking over Gladio who sits opposite, his stony expression mirroring my own and to the still sleeping form of Prompto.

"Well it comes down to this; we have two choices. Stay here and try and treat him as best as we can or try and get him to civilisation. Both have their draw backs', trying to treat him here with zero supplies is going to be difficult, however I feel if we move him now the exertion and exposure would probably be the death of him." I pause and look to Gladio, keen to have his input. The question hung in between us as Gladio's brows knotted together in concentration as his eyes seemed to weigh up the odds. Reaching out he very gently touched Noct's cheek, to feel for himself in inferno that raged through the prince and with a deep sigh he answered.

"We still have our complete lack of funds to consider as well, we can't even afford a doctor at this moment in time. But I think his chances of survival out here are pretty low, even with my wilderness skills I doubt I will be able to find healing plants of the calibre needed to help clear this infection. I think the best thing would be to take him to Iris at Cape Caem, at least there we will be able to get help. Either way our options aren't great." Ignis couldn't help nodding in agreement to this last statement; in fact what Gladio had said made a lot of sense to him. Glancing down at his watch it was nine o'clock in the morning, although Gladio's prediction about the sun had been apt, from the light that filtered through it could have been evening, the grey dim light gave no indication of the time.

"I would have liked to give you a bit of a rest Gladio but I agree with your assessment of our options, it seems Noct's best chance lies in getting him to Cape Caem and we are best travelling while it is daytime, less chance of demons. Will you be alright?" I queried, taking in the dark shadows that sat like bruises beneath his eyes. Gladio made a noise of derision in the back of his throat and rolled his shoulders, as if ready for anything the world could throw at him, I couldn't help the faint smile as I pushed my glasses further up my nose. "Well it's decided then, let's wake Prompto, I want us to be off as quickly as possible, we have a long walk back to the car."

As Gladio opened the tent to start packing I walked over to Prompto and being as gentle as possible I shook his shoulders, calling his name. It took a full two minutes before his face began to twitch as he came back to consciousness. Blinking a couple of times I find his blue eyes fixing on me as he shoots up, worry clouding his features as he stammers Noct's name, a desperate question. Well I can hardly answer that he's fine but I give the best answer I can.

"He's still with us Prompto and we are heading out, there isn't enough we can do here so we are taking Noct to Cape Caem. Let's get things packed up and we can get Noct patched up as soon as possible." I was putting on a positive tone but really I knew I was fooling no one. Prompto glanced over his shoulder to Noct and seemed somewhat reassured just seeing him.

Within a few minutes they were packed and ready to go, I hadn't liked having to take Noctis out of the sleeping bag but it would have been close to impossible to carry him securely in it. Also while his temperature continued to soar it may do him good to cool off in the fresh air. At the moment Noct lay with his head on Prompto's lap as I and Gladio finished the last preparations and checked the map to confirm their direction, the last thing they needed was to wander lost through the forest.

 _ **Prompto POV**_

I can't take my eyes off Noct, not in the same awestruck way I used to look at him when we were at school and I watched him in the corridors, not for the same reason everyone else used to stare but because he exuded the same loneliness and isolation that I felt. Now I don't want to take my eyes off him as I try erase that horrible memory of him falling from my sight, that serene smile on his lips as he plummeted down. Even now I can feel the terrible cold hollow in my chest and I know this aching hole will not heal until Noct is back with us properly, able to run, laugh and make sarcastic comments again.

This swirling maelstrom of guilt and worry was not the normal feelings I get sometimes after a battle, in a normal fight we all look out for each other, everyone has your back and was ready to jump in and deflect an oncoming blow. I try so hard to pull my weight in battle, I wasn't taught to fight from birth like these guys and it sometimes worries me that I'm in their way but not once has it been an issue. After every fight Gladio will slap me so hard on the back I swear he is trying to knock me down but always with that stupid grin on his face, Ignis would make a comment on our team work and Noctis would stretch out and complain about being tired or something all the while giving me the biggest smile and a wink behind the others backs.

I think Noct complains because he really loves being babied sometimes, especially by Ignis who is normally the one who indulges him. I wish he was complaining now, anything would be better than the state he currently is in. Reaching out a hand I brush the hair off his brow and feel his temperature, he's as hot as a furnace and every few minutes his features contort into pinches of agony. Little moans and whimpers keep falling from his lips as he continues the struggle to draw breath against whatever is blocking his lungs. I can do nothing for him, how I wish I could ease his suffering or take his place, being powerless is the worst feeling. So I sit with him and gently stroke his hair when he whimpers which seems to calm him a little.

Then Gladio is kneeling down in front of me holding out his arms ready to take Noct who I realise with a start I have been holding onto as if I let him go he will slip away from me and that the sheer force of my will can keep him alive.

"We're ready to go now Prompto, give Noctis to me, I will carry him." I kind of don't want to let him go but I know my own limits and Noct's dead weight would be difficult to carry, I would be moving at a slow shuffle and really we needed speed on our side.

"Are you sure you will be ok Gladio, you haven't slept all night?" Ignis asked from his shoulder to which Gladio only snorted by means of answer. Even without sleep he was still the strongest of all of us, his body used to being denied rest. Leaning forward Gladio gently took Noct from my arms, cradling Noct's head delicately against his shoulder and scooping his body up to hold him bridal style in his arms. Just as when we had rescued him from the water I looked at Noct in Gladio's arms and think he looked so small and vulnerable, unlike the mountain of a man who carries him Noct's shoulders did not seem strong enough to carry the fate I knew had been thrust upon him. However unlike that other time when Noct had been so still I had feared his heart had stopped now he did not lay quiet, the fever was torturing him with nightmares and he still had to struggle and gasp around the wet rasping in his chest. However Gladio took it stoically, holding him firmly but gently so he would not move too much and hurt himself further.

"Let's make haste then, we have a long way to go." Ingis said taking the lead with Gladio behind while I kept vigil beside him, helping him overcome any obstacles in his path and making sure I keep Noct in my sight.

 _ **Ignis POV**_

We had been walking for around four hours now and although I physically know we are moving in the right direction it feels as if we are making no headway what so ever. The only development we have had is the unpleasant kind; around two hours into the journey Noct started coughing. At first it was small coughs, almost imperceptible from his wheezing gasps but it had gotten stronger, so much so they now had to pause when the coughing fit overcame him. Worry was eating away at my insides as they kept walking. There was no other choice than to take the long way back around the waterfall, back to plateau and retrace their steps back to the regalia.

From behind me I heard the noise I had come to dread over the last few hours, the prelude to another coughing fit as Noct desperately tried to draw in enough breath to fuel the storm. Spinning on the spot I find Gladio has already stopped and eased Noct down to the ground still supporting his head. I can sense Prompto is hovering overhead as I kneel down and try to help in any way I can but instead I just end up laying my hand on his chest, desperate to dispel these coughs. I can feel each cough shake his whole body with its force and the crackling wheeze with each breath he tries to gasp down in a frantic bid for oxygen.

Then there comes a point when he just unable to draw breath, all he is managing are stunted little gasps that are barely moving his chest, his eyes are wide open staring at me in panic as he tries to fight whatever is preventing him breathing.

Sudden his eyes close and he goes limp in Gladio's arms, completely still like a puppet whose strings have been severed. My heart stops, time stops, the world ceases to turn as Noct lays lifeless against Gladio's arms, his head lolling back, all tension gone. In that moment I almost lose myself to the darkness that threatens to overwhelm me but then I feel it, that which is my mission, my purpose, that tethers me to this earth, under my fingers I can feel the frantic beat of his heart. Voice shaking with relief I face my companions, Gladio is so white I think he may faint and Prompto has tear tracks trailing down his checks, cutting through the dirt that clings to his face.

"He's alive." As if to prove my point Noct manages to take a long, shuddering breath, after a moment or two finding a even rhythm although the wheeze still remained I was just thankful he was breathing. For a moment all our eyes meet and I see ecstatic relief on their faces, we know that we aren't out of the woods yet, not by a long shot but from what we felt a moment ago it is a definite improvement. "It seems the gods of fate still have plans for Noct, it isn't his time to leave us yet."

Do you know the expression 'Don't tempt fate', well I should have taken heed because apparently the gods were listening and decided to teach me a lesson. Just as we were all regaining our breath Noct suddenly went completely stiff, his body rigid, then his limbs began to twitch and spasm, his breath coming in erratic pants.

"He's having a seizure!" I yell, needing the others to come into action. "Hold him down."

* * *

 ***Evil laughter* :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok firstly, I am really sorry this has taken so long to get up. However what I will say is thank you everyone for continuing to show your support with your comments and continuing to favourite. So it's actually been a whole year since I started this story, that's pretty cool. I will hopefully be able to finish this within the next few months.**

 **Also I thought I was going to be nice in this chapter but then I decided to not.**

 **As always please read and review if you enjoy it, your comments are what keep me going with this. Similar to last post I'm writing this for fun not for scientific accuracy so I would appreciate it if there is a problem with the "medical" side of things I am doing my best with it, that and Google search.**

* * *

How can two minutes feel like an eternity, when nothing feels right, like polarity is reversed, up is down and instead of keeping me on this earth gravity is compacting and crushing me until there will be nothing left. We turn him gently on his side to keep his airways clear. Gladio is very gently supporting his head, Prompto lightly grasps his injured arm trying to minimise the damage while I support his torso and keep an eye on my watch, counting the seconds.

Finally it ends with Noctis again going limp but not in the same terrifying manor as before, the tremors in his limbs have stopped and his muscles have loosened to a normal tension level but he's panting as if he'd run a marathon. My eyes trail over Noct's face which is contorted into a mask of exhausted agony, rivulets of sweat trailing down his face which is pale apart from the two ruby flushes high in his cheeks.

I turn to my companions all of whom are in a similar state, panting and sweaty faced their eyes find mine and we all share a hollow look. They look like death warmed up, pale and wan, dark rings encircle their eyes and their mouths are set in a grim line and I know I can't look much better.

"We must make haste." I say, my voice cracking with the strain but both Prompto and Gladio nod in response. "The Regalia can't be far from us." I can hear the hopeful note in my voice as Gladio kneels down and again scoops Noct into his mighty arms, Noct whimpers and moans piteously and I move forward intent on soothing him but Prompto beats me to it, making small noises of comfort and brushing the sweat soaked bangs off his face.

The next few miles are torturous, even carrying a wounded man its slow going as we keep having to stop every half hour or so and go through the same agony of watching Noct suffer. Even when the seizure ends there is no respite for him as each breath continues to be a struggle. It is all I can do to keep my eyes straight ahead, its times like these I am thankful for my near perfect memory and innate sense of direction, getting lost at a time like this would cost Noct his life. We say very little to each other as we walk, each person lost in their own thoughts.

The fiery light of the setting sun had begun gilding the tops of the trees when the woods began to thin and in the distance I can see the road but what makes my heart rise even further was the glint of sunlight on the windows of the Regalia. Quickening my pace slightly I can hear the others behind me make noises of excitement as their stride lengthens. Suddenly we emerge from the tree line, the blood red sun low on the horizon makes my eyes water slightly before being able to focus properly.

A few strides later and we are at the Regalia and although this doesn't instantly fix everything I am a lot happier to be at the car than stuck in the middle of the woods. Opening the door to the backseat I move around to help Gladio manoeuvre Noct inside.

"Prompto why don't you get in the back too and help hold his head while we drive." The kid looks up, pleased to be given something to do to help and quickly moves around and gets in the other side where he sits ready to receive his injured friend. Together me and Gladio gently hold Noctis and lift him into the backseat, while I try to banish the image of this being similar to pallbearers at a funeral from my mind. Finally Noct is settled with his head cushioned by Prompto's lap, the rest of his body able to lie across the backseat. We secure him as much as possible, knowing if he starts to fit again he would likely do himself a lot of damage in such a confined space. Preparations now complete I straighten up and wipe my brow closing the back door behind me. The day is ending and twilight is truly here.

"Do you want me to drive Iggy, I know you don't like driving at night." I'm not sure what expression passed over my features I only know that Gladio took a hurried step back, his hands coming up in a pacifying gesture.

"If you think for one second that my dislikes would affect me at a time like this, when Noct's life is on the line ... you are wrong!" That last sentence comes out like ice, behind it the rage and helplessness I have been battling since he fell. "This world means nothing to me if it means losing Noct!" My voice cracks and my hands shake but I remain upright eyes boring in Gladio. I know I'm not angry at him, I know this fury should not be aimed at my companions but I have no softness or compassion left inside, this anger is all that is sustaining me at the moment. I can see he understands and gives me nothing more than curt nod as he retreats to the passenger side and clambers in. I can see Prompto's strained face looking at me through the glass but there's nothing I can say and in any case there is no time for delays.

Slipping into the driver's seat I pull my gloves tighter and start the engine, the purring rumble is at least comforting. Adjusting the rear-view mirror I tilt it so I can see Noct and Prompto, for a couple of heartbeats I watch Noct as he struggles to breathe while Prompto gently strokes his sweat soaked hair in an attempt to soothe him. I wrench my eyes onto the road and begin our journey, it will take most of the night to reach our destination.

The dark roads flicker before me, most of the roads are unlit and only the Regalia's headlights pierce the darkness and allow me to see a couple of metres ahead. I am pushing the car hard tonight, faster than I normally would but these are hardly ordinary circumstances. We have been going for a few hours now, Noct has continued the fits every so often which forces Gladio to reach around and try to secure him as much as possible and for Prompto to hold his head. Each time this happens its painful to hear and so tempting to turn around and help however I know the best thing I can do is to keep driving.

The small digital clock on the dash board tells me it's nearly midnight, for the moment the car is quiet beside the sounds of three people breathing and the fourth struggling. I can hear his breathing starting to escalate, we know the signs now far too well, and within a couple of minutes he is going to be consumed by another fit. Gladio sighs resignedly and turns in his seat ready to assist and Prompto sits a little straighter. This is the calm before the storm and we all are poised and ready, tense like a coiled spring.

Suddenly out of the ground a few meters ahead I see the black swirling magic create a portal in the ground and from its wide opening a huge red hand bearing a flaming sword emerges. The demon quickly materialises from whatever plane of existence it had previously been in. It was enormous its shoulders on par with a two story building, arms as thick as tree trunks and the evil aura that surrounded it was enough to chill the heart of even the most stalwart. I slam on the breaks as hard as I can, the tires squeal in protest as I try to avoid hitting the demon who inconveniently has just spawned in the middle of the road. Everyone is thrown forward in their seats, Noct tumbling to the floor his eyes flickering open as a scream is ripped from his throat as his wound is jarred. There is nothing anyone can do, the car is still going too fast and the breaks have locked, the back end is starting to spin out of control until finally we come to a stop. The rear of the car has smacked into the demons leg pushing it backwards and off balance. Noct is still laying in a twisted heap on the floor his screams have subsided into gurgling moans but the three of us are unable to move our seatbelts locked in place and restraining us.

"Iggy get us outta here!" Gladio shouts his voice coursing through me like a bolt of lightning and my fingers fumble for the keys. The Regalia has stalled and I attempt to restart the engine, all the while my heart is in my throat as I watch the demon struggle to regain its balance its large size working to our advantage. After four desperate attempts the engine finally roars to life, wheels spinning franticly I turn us back to the road, speed already at forty miles per hour I swerve around the demon even as it raises its blade. I can hear the crunch as its sword makes contact with the road but by now we have put a fair bit of distance between us, glancing back in my side view I can already see it has shrunk in the distance, putting my foot to the floor and it quickly disappears altogether.

"Noct ... Noct." This is Prompto I hear, his voice shrill with panic as he fumbles with his belt release and when he's finally free he attempts to reach down and pull Noctis back up. "Gladio help me." Despite the car moving Gladio quickly released himself and clambered around to help. Noct was still shirtless, his skin still as hot as a branding iron and the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder had gone from white to scarlet. Trails of blood snaked across his chest where the wound had been ripped open it dripped slowly from his body and pooled on the floor of the Regalia. Gladio gently lifted Noct from his uninjured side as Prompto heaved as best he could. Finally after much effort Noct was back on the seat with his head in Prompto's lap. All three were gasping with the exertion and as Gladio pulled himself back into his seat Ignis called out.

"How is everything back there?" It was Prompto that answered him, his face strained and pale in the rear view mirror.

"Its ... It's not good Iggy. I don't know how much more Noct can take." These were not the words Ignis wanted to hear. A jolt of undulated panic rushed through him, like a lightning bolt from his head to his toes and the only way he could vent this emotion was to slam his foot down to the floor and drive.

The rest of the drive proceeded without further incident unless you counted Noct cooking in his own skin. It was four in the morning when they finally rounded the corner to Cape Caem, Ignis slammed on the breaks and came to a stop at the stairs leading up to the house.


	8. Update not chapeter

**To everyone who follows, favourites and has left comments on my story I am sorry this is just an update but I feel that a update is needed so you don't feel I am leaving this story to rot.**

 **The basic point comes down to I have recently found out I am being made redundant from work which puts a bit of a damper on my down time. So I promise that this story will continue to run and I do actually have an ending in mind but at the moment as I don't have as much relaxing time it is on hiatus.**

 **I'm sorry and I hope when I return I will be in a better position to be able to give you more frequent updates. Love to all xx**


End file.
